2.1. LEUKOCYTE SURFACE MOLECULES
Clusters of differentiation (CD) have been established which define human leukocyte differentiation antigens (Bernard and Boumsell, 1984, Hum. Immunol. 11:1-10; Knapp et al., 1989, Immunol. Today 10:253:258; Gebel et al., 1988, ASHI Quarterly 12:11; Leukocyte Typing III: White Cell Differentiation Antigens. Ed., McMichael, A. J. 1987. Oxford University Press. Oxford), by the comparison of reactivities of monoclonal antibodies directed against the differentiation antigens. The T cell surface antigens, their classification into epitope-defined subgroups, and their distributions on T cells have been studied by use of monoclonal antibodies directed against human T cells (Clark et al., 1983, Immunogenetics 18:599-615; Hansen et al., 1984, in Leucocyte Typing, Bernard, A., et al., eds., Springer-Verlag, New York, pp. 195-212). Some of the T cell clusters of differentiation and other cell surface molecules are listed in Table I.
These cell surface markers serve as markers of cell lineage, the identity of the functional T cell subset to which the T cell belongs, and the activation state of the T cell. Several of the cell surface molecules have been studied in great detail, have been found to be important in initiating and regulating immune functions and are critical to communication processes between immune cells.
TABLE I ______________________________________ LEUKOCYTE SURFACE MOLECULES Cell Detection Surface Monoclonal Refer- Marker Expression Antibodies ences ______________________________________ T cell Antigen All T cells and T40/25, 1, 2, 3, 4, Receptor T cell subsets .alpha.F1, .beta.F1, 5, 6 .delta.TCS1, TCR.delta.1,C.gamma.M1 CD1 Thymocytes & OKT6 Langerhans NAI/34 Calls, Lukemia Cells NK cell NK cells NC-37 7 receptor specific antibodies Cell Adhesion Molecules CD2 All T cells OKT11 8, 9, 10 Leu5 B67.1 CD58 (LFA-3) Leukocytes, TS2/9 11 epithelial CD3 Pan T cell OKT3 12 Leu4 CD4 Helper/Inducer OKT4 12 Subsets of T Leu3a cells CD5 T.B subsets UCHT2 11 T1 CD7 T Cells 3Al 11 CD8 Supressor/ .alpha. Chain: 13, 14 Cytotoxic OKT8 Subsets of T Leu2a cells .beta. Chain: 14a T8/2T8 .beta.2 integrins LeuCAM leukocyte cell 11 adhesion molecules CD11a (LFA-1) myeloid, 11, 15 lymphoid CD11b myeloid 11, 15, (MAC-1 (CR3)) 16, 17, 18, 19 CD11c (CR4) myeloid 11, 15 CD16 (FcR111) Natural Killer, HUNK2 11 Macrophages 3G8 Granulocytes CD21 (CR2) B subset B2 11, 20 HB5 CD23 (FC.epsilon.R11) B subset MHM6 11 Blast-2 CD25 TAC IL-2 Anti-TAC 21 Receptor 7G7/B6 (Activated T Cells) CD30 Activated T, B Ki-1 11 Cells HSR4 Reed-Steinberg Cells CD35 (CR1) Granulocytes, B YZ-1 11, 22 cells, monocytes J3D3 .beta.3 integrins CD41 11, 23 CD51 11, 23 Homing Leukocytes, 33-3B3 24 Receptors brain GRHL1 25, 26 CD44 Mel-14 .beta.1 integrins CD49a-f(VLA-1) Extra cellular 27, 23 VLA-2, VLA-3, Matrix (ECM) VLA-4 CD56 Natural Killer NKH1 11 (NKH1, NCAM) Activated Leu19 lymphocytes CD71 Transferring 11, 28 Receptor, Proliferating cells ______________________________________ List of References for Table I 1 Brenner et al., 1984, J. Exp. Med. 160:541-551. 2 Henry et al., 1989, Hybridoma, 8:577. 3 Brenner et al., 1987, J. Immunol., 138:1502. 4 Wu et al., 1988, J. Immunol., 141:1476. 5 Band et al., 1987, Science 238:682. 6 Hochstenbach et al., 1988, J. Exp. Med. 168:761. 7 Evans, International patent publications #W089/03394, #W088/03395, & #W088/03396 published April 20, 1989 8 Bierer et al., 1989, Annu. Rev. Immunol. 7:579-99. 9 Verbi et al., 1982, Eur. J. Immunol. 12:81-86. 10 Perussia et al., 1983, J. Immunol. 133:180. 11 Knapp et al., 1989, Immunol. Today 10:253. 12 Kung et al., 1979, Science 206:347-349. 13 Reinherz et al., 1979, Proc. Natl. Acad Sci. USA 76:4061-4065. 14 Ledbetter et al., 1981, Monoclonal Antibodies and Tcell Hybridoma, Elsevier, North Holland, N.Y. pp 16-22. 14a Shieu, L., et al., 1988, J. Exp. Med. 168(6):1993-2005. 15 Kishimoto et al., 1989, Adv. Immunol. 46:149-182. 16 Altieri & Edgington, 1988, J. Biol. Chem 263:7007-1 17 Wright et al., 1988, Proc. Natl..Acad. Sci. USA 85:7734-38. 18 Wright et al., 1989, J. Exp. Med. 169:175-83. 19 Russell & Wright, 1988, J. Exp. Med. 168:279-92. 20 Nemerow et al., 1985, J. Virol. 55:347-351. 21 Uchiyawa et al., 1981, J. Immunol. 126(4):1393-1397. 22 Klickstein et al., J. Exp. Med. 165:1095-1112. 23 Hemler, 1990, Annu. Rev. Immunol. 8:365-400. 24 Berg et al., 1989, Immunol. Rev. 108:1-18. 25 Lasky et al., 1989, Cell 56:1045-55. 26 Haynes et al., 1989, Immunol. Today 10:423. 27. Hynes, 1987, Cell 48:549. 28. Reinherz et al., 1980, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 77:1588-1592.